Xander's Revenge
by kendog52361
Summary: The Stargate has been reopened. The Goa'uld are on Earth. Secrets will be revealed.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander, Stargate, nor any other series

Summary: The Stargate has been reopened. The Goa'uld are on Earth. Secrets will be revealed.

The Bronze

Sunnydale, California

November 1st, 1998

21:28:36 PM

Buffy Summers was sitting in the Bronze with her best friend Willow Rosenberg, her watcher Rupert Giles, and her boyfriend Angel. Buffy Summers was what is known as the Vampire Slayer. The Vampire Slayer is a mystically empowered girl who is given the strength, speed, and senses to fight Vampires, Demons, and the Forces of Evil. Buffy's boyfriend, Angel, was once known as Angelus, one of the worst Vampires in existence. He was then cursed with a soul by Gypsies, causing him to call himself Angel. Willow Rosenberg was a budding witch and experienced computer hacker. Rupert Giles was a watcher whose role it was to guide and train the Slayer. They were discussing stopping Xander from slaying.

Xander was Alexander Lavelle Harris. He was the ultimate goofball and geek to his friends and classmates, but he had another side that they did not see. He had an edge and wisdom that can only come from living over four thousand years and fighting Demons. After his first death, but before he fought Demons, he fought a race that took over his homeland of Ancient Egypt. He was what is known as an Immortal. They can recover from anything including death, _except_ losing their heads.

As Buffy and the others were talking, Xander came in and sat down at their table. "So, how is my favorite Slayer?" asked Xander in his goofball persona.

"I'm good, Xander. Hey, did you hear that there is a new girl starting at school tomorrow. She is sitting over there," replied Buffy, pointing over at a table.

Xander grinned as he turned to look, but froze when he saw her. He had seen her before, along time ago in another lifetime. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He had just turned the equivalent of eighteen years old when they came.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ancient Egyptian Village

A'Lesha had just gotten dressed when he was rounded up along with the rest of his village. His young wife, Marisna, was screaming for him as she was dragged away. He was taken to a prison with the rest of the village. Just as he was convinced that he would never see Marisna again, she walked in surrounded by the same metal men that took had rounded up the village. She smiled an evil smile and said in a booming voice, "I am your Goddess Sehkmet." she turned to one of the metal men and said, "Kill them."

As everybody screamed for mercy, A'Lesha simply made a vow to destroy the goddess Sehkmet no matter how long it took. The last thing he remembered before dying was the sheer joy Sehkmet was feeling as she watched every man, woman, and even the children murdered by the metal men.

When he woke up, he saw a man sitting there looking at him. He introduced himself as Methos, and explained what he was. After he had finished training under Methos, the two of them started an all out was against the Goa'uld and Jaffa as the metal men were called. Methos had never told anyone about this before, but his entire family was killed by the Goa'uld. Even though they succeeded in driving the Goa'uld from Earth, they both failed to destroy the specific Goa'uld who killed their families.

A few months after the Goa'uld were driven off of Earth, A'Lesha discovered the existence of Demons and Vampires and had been hunting them ever since.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sehkmet!" Xander breathed out in loathing and rage. As the others turned to look at him and he stood up, he said in an emotionless tone of voice, "Excuse me, I need to go kill that (Insert Ancient Egyptian equivalent to Bitch)."

The others looked at each other in shock as Xander stalked over to the table and grabbed the new girl by the arm, dragging her outside of the Bronze. The hurried to follow him and quickly caught up. What they saw shocked all of them, even Angel.

Xander had the girl shoved up against a wall with a sword at her throat. They were able to hear what Xander was saying as well.

"What are you doing here bitch. Your kind are not welcome here."

The girl responded with an echoing voice. "You know of the Goa'uld. The Stargate is opened, we will defeat you and you will bow before you gods."

"You made one fatal mistake, Sehkmet; you never make sure I was dead. This is for my village and for my wife, Marisna," and he cut off her head. After which, he said in Ancient Egyptian, "Be at peace my wife and may the true gods guide you home."

As he turned to walk away, he saw Giles and the others looking at him in shock.


End file.
